The present invention relates to a photoelectric bubble detector apparatus and method for detecting bubbles in a liquid medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a photoelectric bubble detector apparatus for determining the pore size distribution of filter media.
A common filter media test is measuring the maximum pore size of the filter media by clamping a sample of the filter media in a fixture, covering it with a liquid and then raising the air pressure below the filter media until a stream of small bubbles appears from the largest of the filter media pores. Based on the known air pressure and fluid properties, the largest pore size of the filter media can then be calculated. This test is done with a technician watching for the appearance of the bubbles. The test is rather tedious and boring for the technician, as well as rather expensive due to the amount of time involved.
The present invention automates the abovedescribed test procedure and also provides a photoelectric detector apparatus for sensing bubbles in other liquids produced by many different phenomena.